


Honey Do

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant/Submissive dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, i think it's called a Feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika gets a new toy, Leorio is the test drive.For Crush, you know what you did.





	Honey Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caprichoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprichoso/gifts).



Kurapika bobbed his hips so the dick end of the dildoe bobbed as well, bouncing off Leorio's ass with a satisfying sensation that radiated up the length and nudged the inner bulb nestled inside Kurapika, a small tease of what they were planning. "I want to watch you finger yourself like this."

"Sir yes sir." Kurapika watched as Leorio lubed his fingers and worked himself open, eyeing the bottle before snatching it up and slicking the length of his dildoe next. He stroked himself like he'd seen Leorio do plenty of times, letting out a breath and clenching down on the bulb inside him as Leorio worked a second finger into himself. Just watching his own hand work the dildoe between his legs, kindly matched to his skin tone if not especially lifelike, made some feeling of rightness settle in his gut.

The only problem was the emphasis on internal stimulation while it was turned off like this, given that Kurapika wasn't the biggest fan of it, but for now it was novel simply to really get something out of stroking himself before fitting the head between Leorio's waiting, spread fingers. "Hold nice and still for me, that's a good boy."

"Y-yes sir." Leorio bit his lip and flashed a grin as the dildoe slid home, pushing in a bit at a time until there was no more length left to give. It wasn't the first time he'd bottomed for Kurapika, and certainly not the first in general. When he nudged his ass into Kurapika crotch it made the whole thing grind inside them both, making Kurapika's lips part and his lids drop for a moment.

"Ohhh..." He patted up along Leorio's back until he found the collar, then the leash, and let the material slide through his fingers until he held the midpoint. Perfect for yanking back on until Leorio's spine bent and his shoulder muscles bunched. "Grab onto the headboard."

"Yes *s-sir!"* he grabbed the bars in front of his face just as Kurapika turned the vibe dial up halfway in one go. He took this moment of surprise to begin thrusting, slow and unsteady at first as he dealt with the consequences of his actions. The mound pressed against his actual dick was vibrating just right to make his thighs tense up and his grip on the leash tighten.

He pushed forward against the sensation and deep into Leorio's ass, his own groan echoed in a base to match hs newly smoothed out tenor. "Ahh, yeah is that good Leorio? Tell me how you feel."

"Feels good, I love it."

"You love what?"

"I love your dick, sir." Kurapika pulled out (the bulb inside pressing into him so good so good and vibrating as well, *fuck)* before giving his first real thrust, then another, allowing the rocking motion to take over the way his hips wanted to shudder.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you sir, thank you, thank you."

"Good, huff, good boy." He bent over Leorio's form to wrap a hand around the beautifully hard member hanging between Leorio's stomach and his thighs, stroking a palm-length near the tip before sliding callused skin over the tip until the man whimpered. "What do you want?"

"More, please, please go faster." Leorio's shoulder blades bunched further as his face drooped into the pillows, breath becoming labored when his request was accepted and delivered. "Love it, love it, love you- hhnk!"

Kurapika tugged on the leash again and absently considered a muzzle still waiting in his online shopping cart. Maybe it would be worth the money, but he did like the begging, and Leorio's voice did wonders to cover the sounds that slipped past Kurapika's teeth. "Spread, your knees farther out. That's my good boy, just like that, a little farther down for me, yesssss." Kurapika rewarded him with a tighter grip and a stroke from base to tip that he repeated to match the pace of his hips.

"Want it want it, mmmmplease Kurapika- hghk! Sir! Please sir!" Leorio's head came back up as the leash was yanked again, his mouth open and his grip on the headboard beginning to shake. "Ah! Sir, please, don't, please don't..."

"Don't what?" Kurapika's brow furrowed and he slowed down slightly, had he done something wrong?

"Don't come, I want, to use my mouth please let me, taste you, please sir!" Leorio sure made his request difficult to accept when he slammed his hips back like that, shoving the vibe hard against Kurapika's dick until he fumbled with the switch to shut it off.

"Alright, yeah, come on Leorio be good for me and come easy, that's it..." Able to catch his breath now, Kurapika ground the dildoe in where it should feel the best as he nuzzled the dip of Leorio's spine. His eyes slid shut and he focused lavish attention on the dick in his hand, wet now with smeared precome he made sure to catch in his palm and the ridges of his fingers to draw back across the flesh. "Come for me."

Leorio's "Yes sir!" Became muffled in the pillows as his front half slumped forward and his ass jerked back against him a few times, dick threatening to slip out of Kurapika's grasp. As the heaviness to his breaths subsided, he reached back to tap Kurapika's hip so he would pull out, removing the entire contraption from both their bodies while Leorio rolled onto his back, leaving the mess off to the side.

"Going to suck your master off now? Think you deserve it?" He smiled down at Leorio while moving up so he could hover just over his face. Kurapika's breathing was unsteady, high in his throat and his grip on the top of the headboard already enough to turn his knuckles white.

Leorio lazily smirked up at him, his hands moving to cup his lover under the thighs to spread his legs until he spoke directly against dripping lips. "I think I've been good enough for desert.


End file.
